Lets Blitz!
by Carina Frost
Summary: While it would seem that every man gets addicted to at least one sport in their lifetime, L and Raito get addicted to a sport called Blitz ball when Tidus and Wakka appear in their world. Then they begin to make stupid bets over the game. FFX crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Just a note or two

- This is my first fan fic! dances I kinda got carried away…sorry for the length. But I defiantly want lots of reviews (because this is my first so I have no idea what I'm doing. Therefore you'll have to tell me what I did wrong/right/whatever.)

- Raito Light

- You don't need to know much about Final Fantasy X to read this. There're just two characters from it, Tidus and Wakka. They're both blitz ball pros…and that's about it. Oh, and there's one small reference to Harry Potter later on.

- Don't worry if you don't know what blitz ball is. In short it's a game (like any other) where you have to put a ball through a goal. It gets explained in further detail later on.

- For some reason I like to make Tidus stupid, so I'm sorry if any of you out there hate me for it. He's just the most lovable character out there, so I don't think he'll mind much.

- I do not own Final Fantasy or any of its characters. I also don't own Death Note or any of its characters. Alas, I only own an oddly creative mind.

- On with the fan fic.

* * *

**Broken Windows**

L was sitting in his room with the curtains closed and door shut. He could have no disturbances. Not now anyways. He was trying to find someone. A someone named Kira.

Kira was a mass murder. He owned some a weapon which allowed him to kill people from a distance, without touching them, or being near them. He could kill from a distance at any time. But L didn't need to touch Kira or be near him either to find him. L could analyze Kira's past actions to determine what he would do next, and then he would (in the long run) find Kira. Kira was an evil murder and had to be stopped! Kira was a terrible person with an insane mind! Kira was in fact a mothe-

But suddenly something smashed the window and interrupted his thinking. He looked over, to see shattered glass and a ball. It was an odd looking ball. Something like a beach ball, but not quite. It was smaller, and seemed thicker. He remained in his seat, not moving, looking at it. Was it some sort of smoke bomb perhaps? Was there a camera hidden in it? L liked to be safe, and accusing everything was a good way to be safe. He decided to rid himself of the beach ball type thing. Getting up from the table, he slowly approached the ball. Or maybe it would poison him when he touched it? He began doubting again.

L liked to over analyze things. Of course, balls weren't the only things that were over analyzed. He did this with people to. So, as he heard someone stomp up the stairs, he left the ball where it was, and walked over to the door, nervous as to who was approaching.

A firm knock was heard, and a mans voice said, "Hey I think my blitzball went through your window. But I can have it back, ya?"

L opened the door, and saw not one, but two people. The man who spoke had bright orange hair, standing straight up. He was dark skinned, and muscular. He wore bright yellow, and L thought he looked very odd. "So what's your name?" L asked him, cautiously.

"I'm Wakka. And this here is Tidus." The muscular man said, grabbing his friend by the head, and pulling him into a head lock.

"Hey, get off me!" The blond hair boy said, and tried to pull himself out of Wakka's grasp.

"Ha! Only if you were stronger! But a little pipsqueak like you can't do much, ya?" Wakka said to Tidus, as he yanked him playfully around, laughing.

Tidus wormed his way out of Wakka's arm, and stood up straight. He was tall and muscular too, but his skin was lighter. The smiled on his face suggested that his IQ was lower than the amount of teeth in his head. He laughed, and L thought it sounded like Tidus had no idea what was going on. "What's your name?" Tidus asked him.

"I go by L." L told them.

Wakka stepped into the room, and looked around. "Sorry we broke your window." He went over, and picked up the ball. "Do you blitz too?" He asked L.

L just stood there, staring at the pair of them. They were very odd. And what was…blitz? "I don't blitz." He said. "What is a blitz?" He asked, figuring it was some game with their ball.

"You don't know what blitz ball is?" Wakka asked, sounding panicked.

"It's the best game ever!" Tidus chimed in. "You get to throw this ball around," he ran over to the ball on the floor, and picked it up before Wakka could get his hand on it. "And you're in some water bubble thing. I never really figured out what it was." He scratched his head, thinking of how the blitz stadium worked. He never really thought about it. He shook his head, forgetting the matter altogether. "Watch!" He threw the blitzball up in the air, and when it descended back down, Tidus jumped in the air, did four flips, a triple twist, a handstand, six back handsprings, two cartwheels, a forward roll, two back flips for good measure, went into the bathroom and re-gelled his hair, and then round house kicked the blitz ball. It flew through the air, and smacked the wall opposite where Tidus was standing.

L had to duck, since Tidus needed to learn how to aim, and looked at the wall, which seemed to have cracked. "You're ruining my room." He informed Tidus, slightly annoyed.

"But wasn't it cool!" He asked, amazed that L didn't think it was cool.

"Umm, yes?" He said, just to make Tidus happy.

Tidus put his hands on his hips, and smiled, like some sort of superhero. L sighed, and began to wonder how they made their way into his room. He still had to find Kira.

"Hey, you should come and play with us sometime. It's fun to play blitzball." Tidus invited L.

"Sorry, but I have work to do." L said, starting to get annoyed now. And then a question hit him. Why were these two intervening with him? They just pushed themselves in his room. Perhaps they were spies. Yes, that must be it. No one could be that pathetically stupid without a reason. L looked at the stupid blond one. The Tidus one. He was still smiling proudly. Perhaps he only knew all those moves because he was a martial arts master. Maybe these two were sent to harm L.

L's thoughts drifted off onto the subject of what the two might possibly do to him. He never trusted anyone easily.

"Hey, why're you so quiet?" Wakka threw his arm around L's slender shoulders to rough him up, only as a friendly gesture. "Did we do something wrong?"

L backed away. He didn't like close contact so soon. "I'm actually busy now." He told them, and then looked at the window, knowing that he would have to get it fixed or move to another room.

"Busy? But it's a beautiful day, ya? Why don't you go outside? You look like you could use some sunlight. Ya look dead." Wakka said.

"We could teach you blitz moves!" Tidus said excitedly. Blitzball was the only thing he seemed to think about.

L shook his head. "I told you I'm busy. I'm trying to catch someone." He said. "I'd prefer if you left." He said, pointing to the door.

Wakka sighed. "Fine. But you should hang out with us!"

Tidus picked up the blitz ball again, and kicked it to Wakka who caught it, only by diving in front of L and catching it so L didn't get hit by the ball. "You need aiming practice." Wakka told Tidus, and they left together, talking about blitz ball again.

L watched them leave, and turned back to the room he was working in, which was looking pretty destroyed by now. He was starting to understand why Kira would kill people from far away…

* * *

**Three's Company**

There was a young boy standing outside the building L was in. He was still only in High School, but he already had a full time job to attend to. And that was hiding his identity as Kira. His real name was Raito, and he had been trying to get closer to L, to learn his name, since Kira couldn't kill anyone without the knowledge of their name and face. He had suspicions that L was perhaps in this building, and had closely watched two guys enter the building, and leave a few minutes later. They had kicked a ball into a window accidentally. Since the window had broken, Raito could hear bits of the conversation floating down to him. The two of them had run into L. Raito was starting to think that it was worth getting to know these two.

When the left the building, Raito tailed them for a little while, trying to get to know their personality a little bit. Plus, he couldn't ask them about L right in front of the building L was staying at. But knowing L, he would move to a new location right away since he was found.

The two walked into a park, and starting hitting a ball back and forth. One was blond (he looked a bit younger) and he seemed to be having some sort of aiming practice. Raito decided the best way to get them to notice him, was to walk between them when they were throwing the ball to one another. This way the two would have to see him, because he was standing in their way.

He began approaching them, pretending that he was busy listening to an I-pod, and didn't see where he was going, but before he put himself in between then two of them, the red haired man spoke to him. "Tidus, let's get him to join." He said, and pointed at Raito. Raito looked up from the paper, and glanced at the both of them.

The blond boy, Tidus, went over to Raito. "Hey, play blitz ball with us!"

Raito had no idea what was going on. "Blitz ball?" He asked Tidus.

Tidus looked at Raito and smiled, for this was another person he could impress. "No one here knows what blitz ball is." He said. "But I'll show you. Just watch." He turned around, and faced Wakka. "Ready!"

"You bet I am!" Wakka said, and prepared himself.

Tidus chucked the ball at Wakka, and Wakka jumped, did a back flip, and kicked the blitz ball with grace, making it sail away. It landed somewhere on the opposite side of the park. Once Wakka landed, the two watched the ball sail over the trees and land somewhere.

"Now you have to get it because you kicked it!" Tidus demanded.

"But you told me to show him." Wakka said.

"Yeah, but you were the one who kicked it. And you made it go there. You could've kicked it lightly."

Raito looked from one to another, wondering what was so great about blitz ball.

Wakka then looked at Raito, and asked him, "What's your name?"

"I'm Raito-"

"Don't go changing the subject on me! Go get the blitz ball!" Tidus demanded.

"Well, Zanarkand star Abes, why don't you get it?" Wakka shot back.

"You said it yourself! I'm the star! I don't do stuff like that!" Tidus said to Wakka, getting frustrated now. "Just get the stupid thing!"

Raito then interrupted them. "I can get it." He was trying to make a good impression on the two.

Tidus thought about it for a second. "Okay, you can go get it."

"Because, if Tidus doesn't approve of it, then you can't do it." Wakka joked.

"That's right." Tidus said, unaware of Wakka's sarcasm.

Wakka sighed. "If you had one sentence that described you best it would be, 'thinking isn't solving anything.'"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Tidus asked.

Raito walked away at this point in search of their blitz ball. 'What weird people' he thought to himself. They really weren't that bright. At least the blond one, Tidus wasn't.

"You gonna kill them?" A voice behind Raito asked.

"No, not yet. They met L. So I have to keep there here for me. For now at least." Raito responded to the voice which came from his Shinigami, Ryuk.

"I want another apple." He then complained to Raito.

"Get it yourself. I have to get these two idiots to tell me about L." Raito said, thinking about how he would get Tidus and Wakka to tell him about L without making it obvious.

He found the blitz ball, sitting under a tree, and picked it up. There wasn't anything special about it. Why did those two love it so much? Raito didn't really care, so he brought the ball back to them, with Ryuk complaining the whole way there about his addiction to apples.

When Raito came in sight of the two with the blitz ball, Tidus smiled happily. "You got it! I told you," he said, punching Wakka on the arm. "He'd be back." Tidus took the ball from Raito. "What did you say your name was?"

"Raito." Raito repeated for him because he either forgot, or didn't hear it the first time.

"Well I'm Tidus, star of the Zanarkand star Abes." He said, striking a pose to make a good impression on Raito.

Raito didn't have any clue of what he just said. "Zanakand…Abes?" He asked, wondering what the heck Tidus was saying.

"No, Zanarkand. Zan-ar-kand." He said it slow, so Raito would learn. "You've never heard of the Zanarkand Abes? Why doesn't anyone here respect blitz ball!" He demanded.

"I've never heard of blitz ball. Or the Zanarkand Abes." Raito said, getting the name right this time.

Tidus seemed shocked. "It's starting all over again, Wakka!" He said.

"What?" Wakka seemed confused too.

"When I was first in Besaid no one had any idea of who I was. Now that we've touched Sin again, we've been brought somewhere else!" Tidus said, upset.

"Don't worry. We'll get back, ya?" Wakka said, not seeming worried. "Besides, this place is a whole lot cooler."

Raito was securely confused now. "Umm, do you two know where you are?"

"Of course we do-" Tidus began, but a sharp force on his foot made him stop.

"No, actually we don't." Wakka said to Raito after he had finished stepping on Tidus' foot to silence him. "We were kinda forced to come here, ya?" He said, laughing slightly.

"I can probably give you a place to say." Raito suggested, hoping that he would put himself in a position to get to talk with them more.

"You can?" Wakka asked. "That'd be great."

"Where would it be?" Tidus asked.

Raito knew he couldn't just invite strangers into his house. He could hear Ryuk breathing behind him, watching what he was doing. It was a bit distracting, since Ryuk was getting impatient, and wanted his apple.

"A hotel." Raito decided. He would rent them a hotel room. "I know of a really good one. It's down this way." He said, looking down the street, remembering a fancy hotel he saw earlier. It was called the Magliari Inn, if he remembered correctly.

"Cool! Can't wait." Tidus said, happy that they now had a place to stay.

"I'll take you there now." Raito said. But when he said this, Ryuk sighed.

"Can't we just go home?" Ryuk asked.

Raito was not in the position to answer, since it would look to Tidus and Wakka that he was talking to himself. But Raito gave a small head shake, signaling no to his death god.

Tidus, who had taken the blitz ball from Raito bounced the blitz ball on his knee twice, then bounced it to his other knee. Wakka grabbed it from him in mid air.

"Let's go." Wakka said, while the upset Tidus scowled at Wakka.

Raito led them down the street, and found the hotel. This one was very nice, built to stand tall and proud. Raito walked in, and took some time to talk with the receptionist at the desk about the cost of the room. He left Wakka and Tidus to stand in the lobby.

"This place is cool." Tidus said, looking around.

"Yea, it's nice." Wakka said. "You think we'll ever get back?"

Tidus just shrugged. He really didn't care at the moment. "I just wanna finish playing blitz ball. We still have that one on one match to finish."

"We'll do that tomorrow. It's starting to get dark out." Wakka said. "Oh, and we gatta be nice to this Raito guy, ya? He's been really nice to us."

"Yeah yeah yeah. You're starting to sound like Auron now." Tidus said to Wakka, as he went over to a vase, and inspected the flowers in it. They were purple, and he smelled them, then sneezed, and knocked over the vase onto the floor. A tinkling of breaking porcelain was heard, and Tidus just started at it for a moment.

"Would you stop it?" Wakka blamed Tidus.

"Not my fault!" Tidus said.

"Comon, lets just go." He said, pointing at Raito, who was waving at them to come over by the elevators.

Wakka dragged Tidus over to the elevator, who was still convincing himself that he hadn't broken the vase. "Forget about the vase." Wakka said.

Raito entered the elevator, and pressed button four for the fourth floor. "You two have room 16." Raito told them. "These are the keys." He handed each of them the keys to their room.

"How long can we stay?" Wakka asked.

"A week." Raito replied. He was now thinking about the conversation he wanted to have with them in the hotel. He'd have to make it flow just right to get it where he wanted it.

The elevator dinged, and the doors opened to floor four. They stepped out onto a red carpeted floor, and began walking to the room with soft padded steps. The walls were a beige color, and the lights were slightly dim.

Raito opened the door to reveal a large room, with a living room type look in the first room they stepped into. There was a television and a couch set up right in front of a window, with very nice curtains open to let the last of the sun light in. A fire place was set into the wall in the living room. Off to their left was a kitchen. It had a sink, a table a refrigerator, an oven and a microwave. There were stairs which lead to another floor. On this floor were the beds, and a rather large bathroom.

Both Wakka and Tidus both explored the hotel. Never being in something quite like this they had a few questions to ask.

"What's this?" Tidus asked, opening the microwave and closing the door over and over again, waiting for it to do something.

"That's a microwave." Raito told him. "If you put something in it, it'll warm it up."

"What would I need to warm up?" Tidus asked.

"Food, mainly. I've actually never put anything but food and drinks in it." Raito told them, trying to think of an instance when he wouldn't put food in a microwave.

"Can I put blankets in it, to warm them up?" Tidus asked.

"No. Stick with the food." Raito said, not explaining to how work the machine in case Tidus tried something stupid.

"And what's this?" Tidus asked running over to the refrigerator. He opened the door to this too. "It's cold." He observed.

"That's the opposite of a microwave. It cools things down." Raito informed them. He glanced at a red object in the refrigerator, and apple, and grabbed it. He could hear Ryuks breath changing behind him, like a child longing for chocolate which his mother had just bought for him to eat.

Raito didn't exactly know why the two didn't know how to use these everyday objects, but as long as they knew L he wouldn't push the matter. His main goal was to get closer to L. His question was then answered without asking.

"Their technology sure is different from ours, ya?" Wakka asked Tidus.

"What is your technology like?" Raito asked him, curious.

"Well," Tidus jumped in, "we have these machines called machina. They're cool! They can bring us places, or defend us in battle if we need them, but some of them attack us." He informed Raito.

"Not that we couldn't do that on our own anyway." Wakka said.

Tidus sighed. "Wakka doesn't like machina too much."

"So you guys really don't know anything, do you?" Raito asked, seeing opportunity to move the conversation where he wanted it to go.

"Not about here at least." Tidus said.

"And you don't know anyone either?" Raito asked.

"We met some guy named K." Tidus answered.

"No, it was L." Wakka corrected him.

"Nuh uh!" Tidus shouted back, getting defensive.

"Yeah it was. His name was L."

"No, it was K! I'm sure of it!"

"Tidus, it was L."

"You're wrong! Wrong wrong wrong!" He yelled at Wakka pointing at him.

Raito decided to break up the argument. "Um, I'm pretty sure it's L." He interrupted. "I know him."

"You know him?" Wakka repeated. "He's a pretty weird acting guy."

Raito nodded. Then he stretched, trying to make the conversation seem casual. "I was trying to get him to come outside once. He's not that nice to be around, if you ask me. I think some fresh air could do some good for him." He said.

"We could teach him blitz ball!" Tidus exclaimed.

"That sounds like fun." Wakka chimed in.

"I could help." Raito donated his aid to the two.

"Alright! But…you don't know how to play." Tidus came to realize.

"So teach me." Raito figured that it would be worth his time, if they were going to teach L to play the game as well. Heck, he could even offer to be L's 'private tutor' if L liked it that much. Now that would be an opportunity he couldn't pass up.

"Okay. So we'll teach you, and we'll teach L." Tidus said with authority. "Then it'll be four on four!"

"You mean two on two?" Wakka asked Tidus.

He thought about it for a moment, but soon shrugged the matter off. "As long as it's blitz ball."


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**L's Strawberry Mistake**

L was gathering up what was left of his room. A few papers, really. As long as his laptop was still operating he could work smoothly. But there were other papers in which he had written down a few notes on.

He closed his laptop, and stood up. He still was trying to figure out the mystery of why those two were in here before. The stupid blond one and Wakka. They couldn't have interfered with him just to get their ball back, could they? The chance that their ball missed the target they were aiming for, and instead its trajectory headed toward his window, breaking it, causing them to come in and come in contact with him was under a 2 percent chance. This left a 98 percent or greater chance for them to do it purposely, just to get a look at his work. He became extremely doubtful over this matter. He decided he couldn't trust them now. Well, he hadn't trusted them in the beginning. Perhaps he should do some more research on the two to figure out who they were working for. Yes, that seemed like a good idea. But right now, he would have to move. He needed a new place to say.

Glancing out the window he saw the disappearing sun's rays, signaling to him that it was sunset. He spent a few more minutes packing his things, and gathering them all together. He knew there was a hotel, the Magliari Inn right down the road. He would remain there for no more than two nights, or simply until he found a more private place to remain for a little while longer.

He reached the hotel only a few minutes later, and got himself a room on the fourth floor. He was room number twenty, and he found it quickly. After hanging the Do Not Disturb sign on the door handle, he closed the door, and took out his laptop once again. He began typing quickly.

His search for the blond one, Tidus began. He found out quite a bit of him. He seemed to be some sort of sports star. He played a game he had never heard of, called blitz ball. It was very easy to find out his age, blood type, height, weight, and all sorts of useful information, since he was famous. He lived in a place that wasn't in Japan. Zanarkand, or something along those lines. This bothered L, since he did not know where Zanarkand resided, nor if it was perhaps a small town nearby that he had never heard of, or a city from a foreign country. He spoke without an accent, but L couldn't eliminate the idea that he was an outsider.

After finding out a few more facts about his home city, and about Tidus himself, L began his search of Wakka. He was also a blitz ball star, but he was retired. L remembered the startling moves they had done, and couldn't help but wonder if Wakka was training Tidus. Perhaps they weren't partners, but a master and apprentice. L thought about this theory for awhile, and came to the final conclusion that this theory was a 37.68 percent chance of likeliness.

After all this research, he was slightly hungry and craving strawberry cake. He found the phone and called room service. Ordering strawberry cake for himself, he sat back down and waited for it to arrive.

He started thinking again. If Wakka was Tidus's master, then why had they come to investigate L together? Why hadn't he sent just Tidus to get information on L? And Tidus…why was he acting like such an idiot? Or was it just because he was blond? L took his pervious theory, that Tidus was a martial arts expert who was showing off his talent to intimidate L. But L didn't rely on only strength to win his battles. He had the power of his mind to aid him. Something Tidus obviously lacked.

A knock interrupted his thoughts, and he opened the door to find his cake. "Wow, this looks great!" He commented when he saw it. How he loved strawberries.

"It was made from the chef's kitchen himself." The man said. He handed the cake over to L. "Please sir, enjoy."

After paying for the cake, L brought it back into his room, eating it happily, not realizing that it was his favorite type of home baked good that would ruin him.

* * *

**Looks Like We Found Him**

Raito, Wakka, and Tidus had been discussing what to do about L. They had agreed to teach Raito blitz ball tomorrow (since it was too late now) but they would have to find L soon.

"I think we should just go visit him now. He's probably still there, ya? It's only been about an hour." Wakka said.

"Yes, but he had an affinity to move often. He's slightly paranoid." Raito replied.

"Why don't we go check anyway?" Wakka replied.

Raito shrugged. "I guess it wouldn't hurt. I'm just saying he probably isn't there anymore."

Tidus was sitting there, looking back and forth. "Paranoid?" He asked, wondering what it meant.

"It's when you're scared of everyone and you think they're after you." Raito quickly explained.

"Oh, okay." He said, understanding.

"Let's go now. Before it gets darker." Wakka said, standing up.

"Alright, sure." Raito said. It was worth checking anyways. He stood up too.

"Let's go!" Tidus shouted, and ran to the door. He was excited, since they would be teaching someone how to play blitz ball. He pulled it open, and nearly ran into a man holding cake. He stopped himself before they collided though. "Woah! Watch out!" Tidus exclaimed.

Raito came to the door. "What are you doing now?"

"Nothing…" Tidus said.

Wakka laughed and joined them. "Messing around again, are ya?" He punched Tidus on the arm.

"Hey, don't hit me."

Raito wasn't paying attention to them. When he had got a room, he wanted to be on a generally empty floor. That way he wouldn't have to be distracted when he was talking to Tidus and Wakka. He was watching the man with a cake. Room service? Probably.

The man with the cake knocked on a door a few rooms down from his. Raito watched in amazement as L opened the door to receive the cake.

"Quick, let's get back inside." He said, and pushed the other two in the room again.

"Why? We were just about to leave." Wakka grumbled.

Raito couldn't let L see them. It was crazy enough that he had gotten a room next to them, but if L didn't know they were there Raito would have the upper hand. This was just about perfect.

"I found L." Raito reported to the two.

"Where is he?" Tidus asked.

"He's on this floor. Down the hallway." Raito said.

"Then let's go!" Tidus said, jumping up.

"No!" Raito said and grabbed Tidus by the wrist pulling him back down in his seat. "Let's…errr…You should teach me tomorrow first. We'll surprise him, and just show up. He'll like it more that way." Raito replied, trying not to sound panicked.

"Okay, good plan." Tidus easily agreed.

"But we'll have to hide from L, or else it won't be a surprise." Raito made sure Tidus understood this. "He'll probably say yes when he finds out right when we ask him. Otherwise he'll think about it, and change his mind. L likes to do that." Raito replied, pretending that he and L were closer than they really were.

"We're so lucky to have someone cool like you show us around." Tidus expressed his happiness of bringing others to the glory of blitz ball.

"Yeah." Wakka joined in. "You seem to know this L guy pretty well. And if no one here knows blitz ball, we'll just teach em all!"

"Woah, I only want to teach a few people and make a team. Then we'll play for everyone, and they'll like us way more then they do now." Tidus replied.

"So tomorrow I'll meet you guys back here, at…let's say…six o'clock?" Raito wanted to get back here pretty early so they could beat L out of the hotel. Not that he figured L wasn't leaving; he just couldn't ruin his chance to get L's name, or simply a way to destroy him. And this was a perfect way.

"But that's so early." Tidus said like a whiney child. "I usually wake up when it's sunny."

"Well you'll have to wake up before it's sunny." The last time Raito had used the term sunny was when he was about six. Tidus did not seem at all educated. It amused him slightly.

"Why don't you hang around with us?" Wakka asked.

Ryuk, who had done a good job of being quiet, spoke up again. "Let's get out of here. These two bore me to death."

Ha ha ha, very funny Ryuk. "I'll be back in one second, okay guys?"

They both nodded, and Raito got up, and headed to the bathroom.

Raito and Ryuk entered the bathroom, but of course, no one could see Ryuke, nor hear him. Which made Raito's job harder. He had to speak softly so Tidus or Wakka would not hear him. Raito closed the door, and took the apple out of his pocket, but did not hand it to Ryuk.

"Let me have that." Ryuk said, reaching for the apple.

Raito pulled his hand away. "Do me a favor."

"Fine." He easily agreed. "Let me have my apple."

Before Raito handed him the apple, he explained to Ryuk what he wanted him to do. "Will you make sure that Wakka and Tidus don't mess anything up? With L this close I can't afford any mistakes from these two." He whispered to his death god. "This needs to go perfectly."

"Fine!" Ryuk said impatiently. "But you have to give me more later."

Raito nodded, handed him the apple, and he bit into it viciously.

Raito left the bathroom, and sat back down on the couches where the three of them were arranged. "Okay, here's the plan. Tomorrow you'll teach me, and perhaps later that night, at, seven we can ask L to join us." Raito told them setting the time for everything to begin.

"It's a plan." Wakka announced, and Tidus nodded in agreement.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Teachings**

* * *

At six o'clock the following morning Raito knocked on the door to Wakka and Tidus's door, looking over his shoulder to make sure L didn't come out. But he would probably stay locked up in that room the whole time.

Wakka opened the door and let Raito inside. "You ready? Today's gonna be really rough."

Raito just smiled. "Let's go." He was defiantly prepared for today. His motive, of course, was to get L, not to learn some new childish sport.

Wakka and Tidus brought him outside. "Is there any place that's big? Maybe just a field somewhere nearby?" Wakka was looking for a good open spot.

Raito simply shrugged. "I don't know this part of town very well. Although there is a soccer field down there. I've seen the school games played there before." He mentioned the field that he had seldom been to.

"Good enough for us!" Wakka ran off in the direction Raito pointed, with Tidus close behind.

"I'm faster!" Tidus began sprinting.

"Ha, you wish you were!" Wakka caught up easily.

Raito simply sighed, and followed the two, hoping that today wouldn't take too much out of him. If he was tired when he spoke with L then how could he possibly outsmart him?

Tidus reached the field only a few paces before Wakka. "Ha! Told ya I was faster!" He struck his famous blitz ball pose.

Wakka threw the blitz ball at him while he was posing. It smacked him in the stomach, and he flinched, not expecting the blow. "You're a sore loser!"

"And you're a starter player. Get in the game already, ya?" Wakka replied, getting ready to teach Raito. "Where is he anyway?"

Raito had been walking there. He didn't feel like racing. When he finally reached them though, they were both already using their amazing moves on the field. Back hand springs, front flips, triple twist round house kicks, and a variety of other moves. Raito reached the edge of the field, watching both of them, wondering how he was going to accomplish the feat of doing a back flip. He had never tried one before.

"Hey, he's finally here!" Tidus noticed. "Let's start."

Raito stepped onto the field. "Okay, show me." He said.

"Do this." Tidus threw the ball up in the air, back flipped, and kicked the ball so it soared to the other end of the field.

"Umm…" Raito stood there for a moment, wondering if he should try the flip or not.

"No Tidus, you have to start with somethin' easy." Wakka shook his head. "Tidus go get the blitz ball."

Tidus started to get angry. "But I was just showing him how to do it! Why don't you go get it?" He asked.

"I didn't kick it there."

"Well I didn't."

"Ya you did." Wakka said.

"You can go get it. I'm not going all the way down there." Tidus pointed to the end of the field, and the crossed his arms, angered because Wakka told him he wasn't good at teaching.

Raito found this situation familiar. "I'll be back in one second." He said, and trudged down the field to get the blitz ball. They weren't getting anywhere if all they did was argue.

Raito picked up the blitz ball, and brought it back to the other end of the field, just like he had done the day before. He handed it to Wakka.

"Okay, let's see…" He thought for a moment, thinking of a good place to start. "Why don't we explain the rules first, ya?"

"That makes sense." Raito said. He sat himself down on the ground, cross legged, listening to Wakka.

"Well, in the real game you're in a blitz ball stadium. It's not the same as just being in a field, but we'll make do with this." Wakka pointed to the rest of the field. "You've got six players on a team. It's six against six. All the positions are pretty much the same, cept for the keeper. He guards the goal. It's pretty simple, if you ask me. The other five members of the team try to bring the ball up the stadium by passing, or moving it up themselves."

"So it's like a game of quidditch." Raito said.

"What?"

"I mean soccer." He corrected himself.

"I dunno what any of those games are."

Raito decided that it was similar to a game of soccer. It sounded like one anyway. "So you have a keeper and five other members, who are trying to score the ball against the other teams keeper?" Raito confirmed.

"Yep."

"But you havta call it a blitz ball!" Tidus jumped in pointing at the ball that Wakka was holding.

"Alright, so one team tries to score the blitz ball on the other team's goal." Raito repeated.

"Yeah, now you've got it!" Tidus said proudly.

"Okay, so what's next?"

"Well, there's different ways to bring the blitz ball up the stadium. You can run up it, if we're gonna play on a field at least. But if you're confronted by someone they can tackle you, and if you drop it they'll steal it. So you gatta watch out and try to dodge people that are coming your way." Wakka informed him. "But when you're playing one on one, the rules are a little different." He said. It seemed that they would be playing two on two later tonight though.

Now it was starting to sound like football. "So what do you do if someone's about to tackle you?" Raito asked.

"You can spit in their face." Tidus said before Wakka could respond.

"No, don't listen to him. You can try to dodge their tackle, but sometimes it doesn't work. You just gatta hold on to the blitz ball and make sure they don't get their hands on it." Wakka told him the proper way to confront a tackle.

"That makes sense." Raito said, nodding.

"It's pretty easy to learn, ya? There's not much to it. The hardest thing is passing though. We'll show you that next."

"Passing and shooting are the best! Let me teach it!" Tidus begged. "Pleeeeaaase?"

Sighing, Wakka agreed. "Fine. But make sure you do a good job, ya?" He crossed his arms and waited for Tidus to mess up so he could step in.

"Okay okay, first you kick it." Tidus announced. "Any way you want, pretty much."

"I just kick it to a teammate?" Raito asked. "That's simple."

"Yeah, but the more complicated it is the harder it is to intercept."

"Oh, so that's why you guys do double back flips and stuff." Raito figured.

"Yep. We can do everything!"

"So what do I do? I've never done a flip or a handspring or anything." Raito asked.

"Well, you can start off with something easy. Just kick it." Tidus turned to Wakka. "Okay, just throw the ball at him, and he'll kick it away."

Wakka turned to Tidus. "Okay, you ready?"

Raito nodded. It didn't seem too hard. Wakka tossed the ball toward him. Raito simply kicked it, like a soccer ball. Wakka easily deflected it, and it rolled away, toward Tidus.

"Yeah, that's it." Tidus scooped up the ball. "Kick it harder next time so it goes further. That's what you want the most. For it to go as far as it can."

"Lemme try it again." Raito asked, and Tidus tossed the blitz ball to him this time. Raito repeated the procedure, but this time the blitz ball sailed over Tidus head, far out of his reach.

"Yeah, that's it!" Tidus said. "Good job. You pass that way, and you shoot the same way too."

"So basically all ya do is get the blitz ball down the stadium as fast as you can, doing whatever you can that makes the other team not get the ball." Wakka reviewed.

"Now let's try it with you passing to us." Tidus said, wanting to actually play a game with Raito. "You can be on a team with Wakka. You pass to each other and try to get by me. Score in that." Tidus pointed to the soccer net.

Wakka took the blitz ball, and motioned for Raito to come over. He spoke rather quietly. "Okay, here's the plan. I'll go down this side of the field and you go down the middle. We'll just keep passing back and forth."

"Why don't I just go all the way down the field, and when Tidus goes to defend me, you run down the field and score? Or, if he goes to attack you, just pass it off to me." Raito suggested.

"I like that better." Wakka said. "So you go all the way down. But you gatta catch it."

"I'll manage." He said. And with that, he jogged down to the other end of the field. Tidus was standing in the middle, waiting to see what they did. He didn't think too much of Raito, and concentrated on Wakka, the obviously better player.

"Haha, come get me!" Wakka laughed, urging Tidus to come in his direction.

Tidus easily fed into the bait, and ran at Wakka, ready to tackle him. Of course, since they had planned this out, Wakka kicked the ball all the way down the field, to Raito. Raito's eyes followed the path of the blitz ball, and it fell into his arms. He turned around, and threw the ball into the soccer net.

"GOOALLL!" Could be heard protruding from Wakka's mouth at the other end of the field. Raito brought the blitz ball to the other end of the field, smiling since they had outsmarted Tidus (which wasn't a hard feat).

"That was genius, ya?" Wakka asked Tidus, and smiling at Raito who had come up with the play.

"Nah, I just let it get by me." Tidus said, stretching. "I haven't even warmed up yet. Coulda stopped it if I wanted to though."

"Sure." Wakka replied, not believing him. "Okay, lets do the same thing again, except Raito's gonna be at this end of the field. Let's make him a pro."

* * *

**Yum Pizza**

After many tries, and hours and hours of practice and perfection, Raito emerged from the field, fairly dirty, sweaty, and tired, but he was now a blitz ball pro. Now the next part of Raito's plan had to go as smoothly as this one. They would introduce the sport to L.

The three of them were heading back to the hotel to eat some dinner (since it was now about four thirty) and take showers, and get cleaned up. The reached the hotel and Tidus headed to the refrigerator. He opened it.

"Wasn't there food in here before? Where'd it go?"

"There were apples and some bottles of water." Raito answered.

"Why aren't there more?"

"You have to fill it up first."

"But where's the apples?" Tidus asked.

"I took some." Raito told him. "Just call room service if you want something to eat though."

"Room service?"

Raito sighed. "Never mind, I'll do it." He went to the phone, and asked for apples, along with pizza because they couldn't live off apples all day like Ryuk. It only took ten minutes for the food to arrive for the three of them. And when it came, they all dug in.

Raito grabbed a piece of pizza, and sat down at the table, with the television on. He was watching reports, and no surprise, it was about Kira. But he drew himself away from the report, and looked at the other two, who had never eaten pizza before.

"Is it good?" Tidus asked, looking at it.

"Ya gatta try it to find out, ya?" Wakka said, and took a big bite into his piece. "Ya! It's pretty good!" He exclaimed.

Tidus mimicked him, eating his also. "I like it too."

"So tell me some strategies in blitz ball." Raito asked from the two of them. He liked blitz ball and was eagerly waiting to play again. This was his new favorite game.

"Whadda you mean strategies?" Tidus asked, his mouth full of pizza.

"I mean what's the most popular way to score a goal." Raito was getting a bit tired of having to simplify everything for Tidus.

To Raito's surprise, Tidus simply shrugged. "You just go really fast toward the goal and shoot really hard. That's what I do all the time."

Well, it shouldn't have been surprising, since Tidus didn't seem mentally capable of setting up a strategy.

Wakka spoke up. "Well, we usually just charge the goal."

"I guess that's something…" Raito said, putting his brain to work. "Why don't we come up with some strategies?" He asked. That way, without fail he would beat L. As long as he had more strategies than L did he could outsmart him.

"What do you mean? Just ways to score? But half the fun is making it up on the spot!" Tidus exclaimed.

"Well, sometimes the game isn't only about fun." Raito said.

"Then why else would I play it?" Tidus asked, having no other reason.

Raito shrugged. He wanted to say, 'because you got kicked out of school?' But of course, with these two helping him get closer to L he couldn't say that.

"Ya know he's got a good point." Wakka turned his attention to Raito. "We should come up with some ways to score with just two people. It's probably harder that way."

Raito nodded. He picked up a napkin, and took a pen from out of his pocket. He usually carried a pen around in case he needed to write down a name in the death note, but for now, he would use it for blitz ball.

* * *

**Kidnapping of L**

"You ready to go see L now?" Raito asked.

Wakka nodded. "You bet I am!"

Tidus joined in, "Heck yes!"

With a smile, Raito stood up from the table. He looked at his watch. They had about an hour until it got dark, but even if it did get dark, Raito was sure the hotel had some sort of indoor sports room they could play in.

Raito lead Wakka and Tidus into the hall, and approached L's door. With a knock, he waited eagerly for L to answer the door.

"Yes?" L's voice came from inside, asking who it was.

"It's me, Raito. I have something to show you." He said. Perhaps L would think it involved the Kira case.

"Raito?" L was still behind the door, but he was curious to how Raito had found him so quickly. He opened the door, to see not only Raito but Wakka and Tidus.

Wakka pushed the door open. "Comon, ya don't leave guest standing outside, ya?" He asked.

L fell backward when the door opened.

Tidus then entered. "Wow, this room is bigger than ours!" He exclaimed.

Raito walked in, and helped L up. "These two said they knew you."

Of course L recognized Wakka and Tidus as the ninja master and the stupid blond one. Why were they back? And why was Raito with them?

"What's…what's going on?" L asked confused, looking from one face to the next.

"We wanted to show you something." Raito said.

"Then show me." L said, not trusting Wakka or Tidus.

"It's called blitz ball!" Tidus said happily.

"…so?" L asked waiting for a point.

"We think you're gonna like it." Wakka said. "See this?" He held up the blitz ball he usually carried around. "This is the blitz ball."

L still didn't see the point in their blitz ball. He had seen what the ball did to his room before. Destroyed it, that's what the blitz ball did.

"We're gonna let you come outside with us, and we'll teach you how to play!" Tidus said, knowing that anyone smart like him would think this was the best offer in the world.

"Let's go now!" Wakka grabbed L's wrist and pulled him out of the room into the hallway.

"No, I'm not going outside!" L struggled against Wakka's strong grip but was unable to free himself. Their sudden appearance was odd as it was, and now they were forcing him outside? This was a plot to do something. He just knew it.

"Yeah you are. Look how pale you are! You need to soak up some vitamin D." Wakka said, pushing L down the hallway to the elevator.

"Comon, they're right. We're just out to have a little fun." Raito said to L as they entered the elevator and went down to the lobby.

L glared at Raito. Why was he in on this? Unless he was a secrete ninja too. …Or Kira. This wasn't a plan to eliminate him, was it? L reached into his pocket for his cell phone, only to find that he had left it in the room. Damn. He had no chance against three.

They lead him into a soccer field. He couldn't run away, could he? No, Wakka and Tidus looked pretty fast. Not to mention that time L had played Raito in tennis. He was pretty athletic too. Well, if worst came to worse he could always just yell for someone's help. He wasn't that far from a main road.

Wakka finally let L go. "Okay, this is the blitz ball, like I said before." He tossed the ball up in the air, and it fell back into his hand. "It's a really easy game. All you do is try to score the blitz ball into the other goal, any way you can."

Tidus put in his two cents. "It's better when you score using a fancy move because they're harder to block. I'll show him Wakka!" Tidus took the blitz ball from Wakka. He threw the ball up into the air, did a front hand spring and kicked the ball all the way across the field. "See? It went in the net!" The blitz ball had landed in the soccer net just like he had said. Tidus stood up proudly.

L watched, and when he saw Tidus do his ninja moves, he found an advantage for himself. "So I'll get to learn how to do that?" He asked. L could learn from the secrete ninja masters to become a ninja himself, and then fight off the three of them. Ha, and they were going to get L. Yeah right.

"Yeah! It's pretty easy once you get the hang of it." He looked down the field to where the blitz ball was. "Wakka go get it while I teach L how to do a hand spring."

"I'm not getting it. In fact I'll teach L how to do a front _and _back hand spring." Wakka said, crossing his arms over his chest, being stubborn again.

Raito approached L. "Isn't it cool? Comon, just try it."

L thought for a moment. Raito didn't know how to do all those crazy moves did he? He wanted to find out. "Can you show me again?" He asked.

"Yeah." Raito replied. "It's an awesome game. You'll learn to love it."

Tidus and Wakka were still arguing about who was going to get the ball. "I'll be back in one second." Raito said, heading down the field getting the blitz ball. He brought it back, with Tidus and Wakka still arguing over who was to get the blitz ball. He threw it at Tidus. "Do something before it gets dark." They didn't have a lot of time left before it did get dark.

"Ha! I have the blitz ball!" Tidus showed it off to Wakka. Then he turned to L. "Okay, catch it." He demanded, and threw the ball at L.

L wasn't exactly expecting this command, and the blitz ball hit him in the chest, and he fell over backwards. Tidus picked up the blitz ball. "No, with your hands."

"I think he knew he should have caught it with his hands. Just tell him before you actually do it." Raito told Tidus.

"Okay, catch it with your hands." Tidus said as L picked himself up. Tidus threw it at L once again, and L caught it.

"That was easy." L handed the blitz ball back to Tidus. "When can I learn the move that you used a second ago?"

"He wants to get to the advanced stuff!" Wakka noted. "Let's show him."

L nodded. "I'm a fast learner."


	4. Chapter 4

(I know this this is really really long. I normally don't write stuff that's so lengthy. I guess I'm just really into this story. >. So sorry if you're one of those people who doesn't like stuff that drags on for awhile, I'm pretty close to wrapping it up.

But this is my favorite chapter, so if you want to stop reading do it after this chapter. That's an order. :p)

* * *

**Tie Game?**

Although it was after sun set, the four were still out in the field, laughing and playing blitz ball. L had been truthful about being a fast learner. He had picked it up incredibly fast. They had already formed teams. Since Tidus and Wakka were professionals, they had decided to split up. Wakka was with L and Tidus was with Raito. Raito wasn't exactly pleased to be with Tidus, but at least Tidus was better at blitz ball than L.

"Guys I can't see anything anymore." Tidus told them after awhile of playing in the darkness. "Let's call it quits for tonight."

Raito nodded. "Yeah. How about we pick it up tomorrow?" He asked everyone, but only cared about L's answer.

"Alright, I can play tomorrow." L said. He was still interested in Wakka and Tidus and he decided that it would be better to learn more about them for now.

The four left the field, and headed back to the hotel. Wakka, Tidus, and Raito left L and entered their room. Wakka and Tidus were looking forward to tomorrow, but Raito still had planning to do on how to get L's name. This was a hard task for him though, since his mind was still fixed on blitz ball. Like all men, Raito had become addicted to a sport. He picked up his pen, planning a way to get L's name, but instead he found his hand drawing out strategies to the game. He found the best way to pass, the most effective way to score a goal, and he even came to the conclusion that he and Tidus made the better team than L and Wakka. He couldn't help but keep thinking about blitz ball.

L was no better off. He had played sports before, but never a game as intense as this one. He entered his room, and sat in a corner, picking at the crumbs left of his strawberry cake. At first he began wondering why they had dragged him into the game, but thinking like this made his mind wander off to the game itself. He had learned to do several gymnastics moves, but those left him wanting to learn more. He knew that Wakka was good at planning out strategies, (well, better than Tidus anyway) but L was a master at this. Wakka could usually add one or two extra helpful moves, since he had played the game much longer than L.

L began rocking back and forth, figuring the best conditions to play under. If they were going to the net that faced away from the main road, then it was better to play after 1:12, because the sun would be out of their eyes and on their backs. And this time of year (in May) was best, since the wind was coming south, which was blowing in their favor. Of course, they were in a populated area, so the wind got generally cut off from the buildings around them. Still, there would be some wind. If the wind was blowing in their favor then that supported them by a 7 percent chance. And with the sun in Raito and Tidus's eyes their chances decreased by 12 percent. But what if L got there early and warmed up? He could stretch, and practice the moved he learned. That would boost him and Wakka by a 17 percent better chance of winning.

Rocking back and forth, with his thumb in his mouth, he continued to think of all the conditions that would aid his play. He could actually go down now and examine the field and get the dimensions of it to see how big it was, and how much power it took to kick the blitz ball from one side to another. Yes, that seemed logical. He wished he owned a blitz ball so he could practice right now. Not only that but he could weigh the blitz ball too and get the circumference to determine how fast it would travel through the air. Sure it was night, but he didn't have that much trouble seeing in the dark anyway.

He stood up, left his corner, and headed down to the field to measure the width of the field, and get other useful information. It was better he did that now. No one would see him if he was careful. It was getting pretty late, and Raito, Wakka, and Tidus were probably sleeping by now.

Raito had found a way to distract himself. He was in front of the TV, watching reports of criminals. With a scrap of death note he had tucked away in his pocket, he began writing down criminal's names like always so it wouldn't be suspicious that the deaths stopped for just today. But this did not satisfy his urge to play the sport again. Wakka and Tidus were upstairs talking about how to get back to wherever they were from. Raito glanced at the table. The blitz ball was right there. He slipped the death note paper away, and grabbed the blitz ball.

After that he snuck out and headed down to the field where they had played only hours prior. So with the blitz ball tucked under his arm he ran into the field. But someone was already there.

"You?" He asked, wondering why L was there. Perhaps he was setting up a trap, so when Raito, Tidus, and Wakka played tomorrow they would be hurt, or maybe something that just made L win?

"What are you doing here?" L asked. Was Raito stalking him? If he was actually stalking him, then L would go back into hiding all the time because coming out here was defiantly risky. But hey, the sport was addicting.

"Well what are you doing here?" Raito asked.

"I was getting measurements of the field." L admitted.

'So he can set up some ambush for us to fall into?' Raito thought to himself. 'That's just what he's doing, knowing L.'

L's eyes drifted over to the blitz ball Raito was holding. So was he practicing? Perhaps he wouldn't mind going up against someone. "You came to play?"

"Yeah." Raito switched the blitz ball from one hand to the other, wanting very badly to kick it across the field.

"Need someone to play against?" L asked hoping he would say yes.

Raito nodded. "If you want."

Ryuk was standing at the edge of the field, laughing with his usual laugh at Raito. "This is going to be interesting."

And with that their game had begun. Raito ran out onto the field, and did a back flip, kicking the blitz ball nearly all the way across the field, but L had good reflexes, and jumped, sticking his hand out to block the blitz ball. The ball now belonged to L. He began running the field, since he knew the chances of him accurately hitting the blitz ball into the net from this far away was under 30 percent. But Raito was still in the middle of the field. He would have to take charge. Lowering his head, he ran straight at Raito. Raito stood his ground, and managed to throw L off, but he was also knocked back from their impact. Raito found an instant to seize the blitz ball.

Raito ran around L, sprinting to the other end of the field. L was quick though, and since Raito had to spend time going around him, he had wasted a fair few seconds. L ran straight at Raito. Raito panicked, and kicked the ball, doing a back hand spring, but in his panic he missed the goal.

L retrieved the ball before Raito could, but he was at the opposite end of the field. The smart thing to do would be to throw the ball as far away from Raito as possible. He jumped, did a triple twist, and kicked the blitz ball. It landed away from both of them, at the far end of the field where Raito's goal resided. Now it was just a matter of who could run the length of the field faster.

Raito looked at L, who glanced back at Raito for a moment. Desperation could be seen in both their eyes. They took off, sprinting as fast as possible. Their desire to get the blitz ball before the other only made them run faster. L was only one step behind Raito, but that one step would force him to give up the ball. They were both approaching the ball. L dove. Raito leaned down to grab the ball as he was running.

A crash- and both of them went toppling over. L had one hand on the ball, but Raito had his other hand on it. Both refused to let go. They struggled to the ground, fighting over it. Normally a referee was present to separate the fight, but these were not normal conditions.

"Let it go!" Raito struggled for it.

"No!" L twisted it, but Raito managed to hold on.

"Kira will get you for this!" Raito shouted out.

"What if I am Kira?" L asked.

"Well you're not!" Raito was still on the ground, tugging at the ball.

"How do you know? I could kill you right now if I wanted to!" L said, suggesting that he was Kira.

"Maybe I'm Kira!" Raito said.

"You have a 35 percent chance of that now!" L said, wrestling with him for the ball.

"Well I am Kira!" Raito screamed, pulling the blitz ball away from L.

But L managed to hold on. "You wish you were!" He replied, not exactly paying attention to what Raito was talking about. They were both concentrating on the blitz ball too much to actually process what the other was saying. Of course, if L had read into Raito's reaction, he might have gained valuable information to the Kira case.

"Get off for I'll kill you!" Raito jerked the blitz ball one way and the other. He kicked L in the stomach with his other hand holding the ball.

L flinched, but fought back with a punch to Raito's face. "You can't kill me!" He shouted, determined to get the ball before Raito could securely get his grimy hands on it.

Raito grabbed L's shoulder and shoved him toward the ground.

L twisted his body so his other shoulder banged into Raito as he was suddenly jerked. Raito's mouth began to bleed.

"Freakin idiot, let go of the blitz ball!" With one hand on the blitz ball, Raito pinned L to the ground with his other hand.

L had both hands on the ball, and he forced the ball out of Raito's grasp. The only problem now was that Raito had him pinned.

Raito's hand left the blitz ball, and he held L's other shoulder to the ground. There was no way to escape. "Give me the blitz ball." He demanded.

"No." L squeezed the ball against his body, tightly.

"Give it up already!" Raito screamed.

L struggled. He twisted in every way he thought would free him, but he just couldn't do it. Raito had him. But he had the blitz ball. So…what now?

Raito narrowed his eyes. "Let it go L. That's my blitz ball."

"It's Wakka's you liar." L shot back. "You could let me up right now, and we could finish our game."

"What does it matter? It's my friend's blitz ball. You have no right to take it." Raito said.

"It's legal to take the blitz ball in the game." L announced. "It's called an interception, I believe."

"I don't care what it's called, give me the blitz ball!" Raito angrily said at L's sarcasm. He was going to get this blitz ball if it killed him. Funny, since his goal at first was to find a way to kill L.

L smirked. "Well, it looks like neither of us is going to do what the other wants."

"Then I'll keep you here all night." Raito said, with a small trickle of blood starting to ooze out from the corner of his mouth.

L laughed. "Hey, I've got no problem staying here. As long as I've got the blitz ball."

"Fine, it's you're punishment." Raito said, glaring at L, knowing it was also the lead to his torture.

They spent a long while glaring at each other, wondering if they had just sentenced themselves to a whole night fighting over the blitz ball in the field. Raito was stubborn, and L was determined to win. By the look of it, Raito was not moving, but L was not giving up the blitz ball.

Ryuk who was standing by the side lines now walked onto the field, and stood over the two. "I said this would be interesting. Humans do have an attribute that makes them stupid." He told himself. Raito ignored him completely. Well Ryuk wasn't getting any apples tonight (and he might have guessed that), so he shouldn't be talking.

"I was winning." Raito said after a half hour of them glaring at each other.

"It was tie game." L replied.

"But I got more shots off." Raito pointed out.

"I was about to get a shot in. I was going to score too." L replied supporting his argument.

"How do you know?"

"How do you know you were winning?"

"Because I actually shot! You didn't shoot once!" Raito gripped L's shoulders tighter, hoping he would give up the blitz ball.

"But no one scored. So my defense matches your offence."

Raito remained where he was, and L was still hugging the blitz ball to his chest. "Fine, say what you want. We'll see what happens when the game actually continues."

"Well, it looks like it won't for awhile." Raito said.

"For you."

"Hey, as long as I'm here you aren't going anywhere L." Raito angrily protested to L. And he meant it too.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Bet**

The next morning Wakka and Tidus woke up to find their blitz ball missing from the table. "I left it right here." Wakka said pointing at the table and looking under it. "But where's Raito? Maybe he took it?" Wakka asked himself scratching his head.

"He probably went to practice. I bet he's out in the field." Tidus said, attempting to be smart.

Wakka laughed. "Yeah. I bet he's going to be better than you from all this practicing."

"Nah. I'm the best. Ever." Tidus said. "Besides, I taught him. Which makes me automatically better."

Wakka just shook his head and sighed. "If you say so..." He continued his search for the lost blitz ball, seeing if it just rolled away somewhere. The two eventually decided to follow Tidus's plan and head out into the field from yesterday.

The two exited the hotel and went to the field where they played last night. They saw a very odd sight there. Two people were lying in the field near one of the goals. Tidus walked onto the field first.

"Whoa, what happened?" He asked.

Raito was snoring. He had two hands closed on L's shoulders, and he was lying on top of him. L's eyes were closed, and his arms were locked around Wakka's blitz ball. They were both asleep.

Tidus couldn't help but laugh. "What did they do last night?"

"I dunno." Wakka replied. He approached the two, and tried to take the blitz ball, but the moment the ball moved L sprang to life.

"Huh? Hey- You can't take it." L shoved Raito to the side, and suddenly saw it was Wakka who tried to grab the blitz ball, and not Raito. It was day light. Had they fallen asleep?

Raito stirred when he was forcefully shoved to the side. There was a faint taste of blood in his mouth. He spat, and the taste disappeared. Then he remembered why it was like that in the first place. He looked up to see that it was light out. Not only that, but there was Wakka and Tidus standing over them.

"What were you two doing last night?" Wakka asked.

"Playing." Raito replied, standing up, trying to keep his cool as if nothing had happened.

"Playing? With what?" Tidus asked, trying not to laugh.

"We were playing with the ball." L answered.

Wakka and Tidus both burst out laughing.

L blushed, while Raito jumped to the defense. "Hey, we got in a fight, and fell asleep…I guess. I pinned him to the ground-"

"And did what with him pinned there?" Tidus asked.

"He wouldn't let go of my ball!" Raito said, pointing to L.

"Um, I think it was mine to begin with." L made the point that it was in his possession. Wakka and Tidus kept laughing.

"No, we banged into each other." Raito recalled the event from last night.

"Okay, well you two just keep doing your thing." Wakka told them, patting Raito on the back, trying to contain his laughter. He took the blitz ball from Raito.

L and Raito both glared at each other. Wakka now had the blitz ball. Neither of them had won.

"Hey, you two in the mood to play?" Tidus asked.

"Yes." Raito immediately jumped in. "And now we'll be on teams. Like yesterday."

L looked at Wakka and smiled. "We're on a team. And we'll beat them."

"Yep! Tidus is goin' down." Wakka answered. "Comon, lets start."

Wakka and Tidus headed to the middle of the field, and started the game the classic way. They threw it up in the air, and both jumped. Whoever got possession of it first got the blitz ball.

Tidus got his hand on it, and batted it toward Raito. Raito, who was standing off to the left side of the field jumped and caught it. He sprinted down the field, but was met by Wakka.

"Tidus!" He shouted, and threw the ball over Wakka's head to Tidus. This was one of their strategies.

Showing off, Tidus jumped, did a three sixty, and caught the ball just as he landed. L was standing back in the goal, playing defense for now. He walked toward Tidus, as Tidus approached the goal. Raito was running the side line in case Tidus needed to pass the ball off. Wakka was running to give L some backup. He was trying to get the blitz ball way before he even got to L.

Wakka successfully reached Tidus, and blocked his path. "Haha, let's see you get by this." Wakka jumped at Tidus, tackling him, but Tidus had passed off the ball to Raito. Both Tidus and Wakka toppled to the ground.

Now it was Raito and L facing off again. Raito ran straight at the goal, while L stood his ground. He had a plan, but so did Raito.

L glanced up for one quick moment. The wind was blowing, in his favor, just had he wanted, which might throw off the shot Raito was about to take. L also knew that the blitz ball would be highest in the middle of its trajectory, so he either had to stay close to Raito to block it, or far away by the goal to catch it. He decided to go up close to Raito.

Raito saw L approaching him, so he threw himself forward, and did a front summersault in hopes of losing L. L jumped right as Raito was about to crash into his feet, and landed behind Raito.

Raito stood up. L was behind him. He was clear for a shot. He drew his arm back and-

The blitz ball was gone.

L had taken it the moment Raito drew him arm back, and was now running down the field. Now Raito knew why it was better to do a triple flip/twist/back handspring to shoot a goal.

"You'll regret that!" Raito yelled, and ran after him, ready for giving L a huge payback for stealing the blitz ball.

The game went on for some time, both teams playing hard, yet neither one making a goal. Wakka and Tidus were surprised at Raito and L's dedication to the game. They had the dedication of a pro, and a mindset that allowed them to keep going and never stop. Just when it seemed like one of them would falter and stop to catch their breath, they always seemed to shake it off in fear that the other would surpass them and score.

They were both playing as hard, or even better than the blitz ball pros. It was Tidus who was tired out first, no surprise. He liked to play casual and goof off but with Raito and L there it became more competitive than a let-Tidus-show-off-his-skills-for-screaming-fangirls type of game.

"Hey, does anyone else want a water break?" He asked after an hour of playing with no one making a goal.

"Sure." Wakka said.

Raito and L both glanced at each other, not wanting to give up, but figuring that a break would do them both some good. They all sat down on the side lines of the field. Tidus and Wakka were talking and laughing. Raito and L sat next to each other, breathing heavily.

"So you think you'll win?" L asked Raito.

"I know I'll win. After last night…I'm not just going to let you humiliate me like that." Raito said, only left to wonder what Wakka and Tidus must have thought when the found both of the sleeping on top of one another in the middle of an empty field.

"I wasn't the one who was forced to stay in this field all night." L pointed out.

"Well you're going to lose either way." Raito said, confident in himself.

"We'll see about that." L responded with equal determination.

Raito was frustrated. He knew he would be the winner. To prove this, he decided to make a bet. "If I lose I'll bake you one strawberry cake every week for one year!" He said, not knowing how in the world he would be able to find time every week in the year, or learn how to make strawberry cake at that. Of course, this bet was purely just to prove that he would win, and L would not.

L took on this gamble with one of his own. "Fine. And if I lose I'll let you take my place at the detective agency for a whole year!" He said, angry now that Raito had so much confidence. Both of them were usually not the betting type, but it seemed that blitz ball had pushed them to make these childish bets.

This bet only made the game more intense. When the four were done catching their breath, they marched back out onto the field. But this time, there was something more at hand.


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

**That's What We Call A Win**

Wakka and Tidus had both been laughing and joking on the side lines. They hadn't noticed L and Raito's behavior, placing bets as the two enemies tension grew between them. Wakka and Tidus saw it as a game. Yet they did notice something different in the way they played.

"Hey, Raito, I think you can take em both on your own!" Tidus said, laughing as Raito sped down the field, dodging Wakka, running straight at L. Raito wouldn't be distracted by Tidus's pointless comments though. He wanted to score. He wanted to win. To get a chance to be in L's position. That was something even better than knowing L's name. He could control L, and his puppets.

L on the other hand, was fully concentrated on the game. That might be half the reason why he already had a plan on what to do when Raito dodged Wakka. He took three steps out of the goal, approaching Raito. Without missing a beat, he took full charge. Standing his ground, he impacted himself for the blow Raito was about to deliver.

Raito was already running at full speed. He couldn't stop himself when L snuck out of nowhere. They collided. The blitz ball flew out of his hand. It landed far away from both of them. It landed closest to Wakka. Lucky for L, Wakka picked it up and grinned.

"Alright, now it's time for the good stuff!" He said, and doing one of his amazing moves, jumping through the air, kicking the blitz ball toward the goal he was aiming for.

L crossed his fingers, while Raito hurriedly struggled to get up and try any way possible to block the shot that was just taken. But since his mind had been fixed on L and winning his position he hadn't expected to have Wakka come up from behind and try to score.

It was too close. It was too close, or else Raito wasn't quick enough. Either way, the blitz ball hit the back of the soccer net and fell to the ground. The reactions on the field were like a burst of fireworks that go off at a grand finale.

"WHAT? HOW COULD YOU LET HIM SCORE!" Raito screamed at Tidus who was furthest away from everyone. "WE PLAY ON A TEAM! YOU'RE THERE TO BACK ME UP WHEN I CAN'T GET IT!" Raito picked himself up off the ground and stormed over to Tidus.

Tidus was angry, but when he saw the look on Raito's face his anger disappeared. L was enjoying Raito's fury and getting up off the field, congratulating Wakka on his beautiful performance. L was a bit excited, because as of right now, this meant he would be getting strawberry cake for a long while. Yay!

Tidus didn't back up when Raito stormed over to him. He stood his ground. Why was this guy so mad? Tidus didn't fully understand it. "Hey, you were closer, weren't you? You didn't have my amazing speed. If I was in that situation you know I could have easily stopped it." He said, flipping the hair out of his eyes grinning, thinking he said the exact right thing to Raito to cheer him up.

Raito's face looked as if he had just been slapped. How could this _dweeb_ be telling him that it was Raito's fault? Why was it that Tidus was saying he was better than Raito? He hadn't done anything this game! He was the most pointless player ever! "TIDUS!" Raito screamed. "YOU'RE THE IDIOT HERE!"

Tidus, being confused (as always) since he never said Raito was an idiot, scratched his head. "I'm not an idiot. In fact, you're more of an idiot than I am!" He shouted back.

Raito simply turned away from him. "Shut up." He picked up the blitz ball from inside the goal. The one goal that he had not saved. The one thing that he had played so hard to prevent. It was the one goal he had lost.

"Shut up!" It was Tidus's turn to stomp over to Raito. "What did you call me?" He asked, grabbing Raito's shoulder, forcing him to turn around.

"Uh oh, here we go again. When Tidus gets mad…well, it looks like we're gonna have a show." Wakka said quietly to L.

L didn't want to comment. He was interested now. Raito was frustrated. Kira got frustrated if he lost, didn't he? He kept watching Raito. If he continued to play, without Tidus on his team then the chance of him being Kira increased twenty two percent. Tidus was the reason the goal went in according to Raito, right? Kira seemed to throw away people he didn't need anymore. Raito might 'throw away' Tidus. AKA switch teams. L was very curious now as to what Raito would do.

"Don't touch me!" Raito shouted as Tidus turned him around to face him. "I don't want to look at you! You failure!"

"I'm not a failure! I'm a successful blitz ball star! You should know this because I taught you! Which means I'm better! Plus, when my friends get here we can beat you up!" Tidus said.

Wakka looked at L. "Yeah…our friends are pretty tough. You gatta be tough when you come from Spira, ya?"

L glanced away from the fight. "Spira?" He asked. What was Spira? A code, perhaps, for Tidus and Wakka to utilize their ninja skills and kill L? L despised it when someone used words he didn't know. It could be a person L wasn't familiar with, or as he thought before a code for something, or simply a piece of information that was vital to figuring out what they were going to do. And if these two ninja masters knew someone named Spira it was worth looking into. He awaited eagerly for Wakka's answer.

"Spira is where we come from. You know, our home." He answered L. "Where are we anyway? I never got a chance to ask Raito."

"Umm…Japan." L answered. He went back to watching Raito and Tidus now, since Raito's behavior was vital to document right now.

Raito had the blitz ball in his hand. He shoved the blitz ball in Raito's face. "Take that you idiot." He said to Tidus. "I don't want it anymore."

Tidus shoved the ball back in Raito's hands. "You should take it. You were the one that didn't block the goal. You have to be responsible."

"I'm not being responsible for anything!" Raito yelled. "Just take it!" He flung it at Tidus and crossed his arms, showing that he wasn't about to take it back.

L couldn't help but smile. So he wasn't taking responsibility? If he did that, along with not work with Tidus then his possibility of being Kira went up by thirty four percent! Raito's actions matched Kira's. And he had been a suspect for awhile. But he still needed proof…

While L was thinking, Raito glanced over at him. He saw the smile. That meant…he glanced back at Tidus. No, he hadn't just given himself away, had he? He had to do something. "Tidus, look, let's just give up." He said. Ha, that should confuse him.

And it did. L looked up at Raito. "You would like to stop?" He asked Raito. "Even though you have to bake me cakes all the time? And you know that I beat you?" He asked, wondering when Raito was suddenly changing his mind.

Raito tried his best to make it look like he wasn't irritated by anything L had just said. True, he didn't want to bake cakes (uggg) for L, nor did he want to admit to losing to him, but he had to. He had to if he was going to preserve Kira. "Yeah I want to stop. You guys win. I'm tired anyway."

L was content, since he would be getting strawberry cake for a whole year (yes!). So he didn't argue with Raito. "Shall we go back to the hotel for the day?" L asked. He wanted to clean up. All this running around got him sweaty. He liked being clean.

Tidus looked at the blitz ball. "We're not playing anymore?" He asked disappointed in the group's decision. Amazing how his mood changed so quickly. And he was very simple. When he was happy, he was extremely happy. When he was mad, he was very mad.

"We can keep playing." Wakka told his buddy. "Let them go off on their own if they want to."

L nodded. "I would defiantly like to clean up. Good game everyone." He shook Wakka's hand, then Raito's. He couldn't help but notice Raito's ridged posture. He then approached Tidus, but Tidus was already playing with the blitz ball and seemed much too occupied to even notice that L was attempting to shake his hand.

Raito did not want to go back to the hotel with L. He didn't want to speak with him. Raito turned around only to be met by who else, but Ryuk. And he knew that Ryuk was going to rub this into his face for the next month. How was Raito going to get over this?

For now he just sucked it up. This was for his perfect world. Sacrifices had to be made, right? He was going to do anything to keep L out of his plans. Besides, baking cakes weren't that bad…right? Oh no, did this mean he would have to go to cooking class? As all these thoughts advanced through his head he seemed to shrink.

L smiled. "Coming Raito?" He asked, already on the sidewalk heading back to the hotel. L was almost skipping. Well, he might have if he wasn't crouched over. That's just how he walked. He had gotten used to it.

"Yeah…" Raito headed over to L. Raito was almost as crouched over as L was, but his posture was from disappointment.

"Don't feel bad." L reassured Raito. "You can't win at everything. Especially when you're with someone who isn't that bright."

Raito didn't respond. The fact that L was trying to make him feel better- well, that just pissed him off! L shouldn't be telling him it would be alright! He won! Of course he would be happy! Raito was stuck baking stupid cakes forever! But he pushed these thoughts away and tried to smile. "Sure…"

L laughed. "You're not that bad at acting. But you can't fool everyone."

"What are you saying?" Raito asked L. He hated it when he spoke in riddles, which he liked to do when he wasn't talking in facts.

"I'm saying that you can be mad if you're mad. I don't mind." L cast his gaze on the sidewalk in front of him. It was sunny out, and he felt grass growing through some of the broken pavement on his bare feet. It tickled.

Raito didn't respond immediately. "We're there." He said when the hotel came in sight. He opened the door and either forgot to hold it open for L, or simply didn't.

They entered the elevator silently, and exited on their floor the same way. L with a smile, and Raito with a frown.

They separated, and Raito turned away opening the door to his room angered and frustrated with himself and L. L entered his room, and looked at the plate with the empty strawberry cake. He smiled, knowing this wouldn't be the last cake he was going to have this week.


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

**Plotting- With Apples**

He had slept so soundly that night. He rolled over. Looking around the first thing he noticed was the clock on the bedside table. 9:38. Ah yes, only 9:38. He rolled over on his other side, and snuggled himself into the blankets once again, noticing how warm they were.

Wait…9:38? L forgot about the warmness of his blankets and immediately jumped out of bed. He usually got up much earlier! He was already working by now! How could he have let himself sleep in!

Then the thoughts of last night hit him. He was dreaming about cake, about blitz ball, about Raito and Kira. So Raito had condemned himself to make L cake for a long while. Perhaps he could use this to his advantage?

He picked up his cell phone and saw **5 UNREAD MESSAGES **labeled across the screen. Two of them from Mr. Yagami, one from Mogi, and the rest from Matsuda. L had forgotten to tell them that he had to move due to emergency situations. Well, so much that did for him. He picked up the phone with two fingers and after pressing the buttons for Mr. Yagami's cell phone, he placed it to his ear.

"Hello Mr. Yagami, this is L. Yes I know. Uh huh. Well, just tell them I'm sorry but I can't take any calls right now. Yes. I'll try to get back there by tonight. I'm in a hotel right now, not too far off. I'll send you the address and room number. You can come by late- actually, I'll come to you. I know he can be a handful, just watch him for me. Thank you. I'll be back tonight."

And with that he closed the cell phone and put it in his pocket. He would have to find a way to move out with no one knowing. He didn't trust Wakka or Tidus, even though they didn't seem too bad. But still, Raito could possibly be Kira, but they were still friends. He decided that he would keep a watchful eye on these two.

He slouched over to his laptop and began typing with one hand, and munched on an apple which was supplied from the refrigerator. He wished there was dipping chocolate around somewhere. Room service? Yes, that sounded good. He picked up the phone and cradled it on his chin with his shoulder. His hand went back to typing.

"Yes, I'd like some dipping chocolate please." L requested when someone had picked up the phone on the other end. "Five minutes? That's fine. Oh, and if you have any extra sugar cubes could you bring them as well? Yes, thank you." He hung up. Sugar cubes, yum. His favorite hobby was to count the cubes, and then eat them.

Soon enough a knock was heard, and just like with his strawberry cake, there was his chocolate and sugar cubes. L wished that life was this good all the time. He took it into his room and warmed up the chocolate so he could dip the apples in it.

He sat back down at the laptop and with one hand he atomically found the dipping chocolate. The apple was soon steaming in hot chocolate. With each bite he smiled a little bit bigger.

So he had his chocolate, his promised cake, and a lead on Kira now. With Raito now at a fifty eight percent chance of actually being Kira he was content. He didn't really care that they had found him. He was moving tonight to another location. The only thing that bothered him was that Raito was the only one in this town with a blitz ball. If he left the hotel he would also be leaving the blitz ball behind. And with that he would leave the game behind. Maybe he would just switch rooms in the hotel? Being so close to Raito concerned him a bit. He didn't like it unless he had cameras everywhere to watch him.

He stopped typing (but not eating the chocolate covered apple) and picked up the cell phone. He dialed for Mr. Yagami. "Mr. Yagami, I think it would be better if I remained here for awhile. I would like to keep the reason to myself. No, it's nothing bad. I'm going to get a room on another floor so it'll be safer. Right. I'll tell you what room I'm in when I get there. Sure. Yes, until then." He hung up.

"That went over rather well." He told himself, mouth full of apple and chocolate. Now he could visit Raito and challenge him to a blitz ball game whenever he felt like it. Not only that but he could see Raito when he lost again and match his actions with Kira. Of course, L would have to become good enough to easily beat Raito. That way he could control the situation.

L was plotting now. With all these new ways of capturing Kira while playing blitz ball his mind didn't want to stop working. Ideas just kept coming on ways for him to play blitz ball and get Kira at the same time. It seemed to be his two new passions, melded into one.

He leaned back against a wall, still eating his chocolate drenched apple, contemplating the perfect plan for him to get Kira. The apple was delicious.


	8. Chapter 8

**

* * *

**

**Raito's Lament**

"Don't you say a word."

"Me? I haven't even opened my mouth yet." Ryuk responded. He wasn't upset though. He was enjoying Raito's frustration. He was always wondering what Raito would do next. He was one of the more interesting humans to watch.

"Well don't think about it."

Ryuk only smiled, letting out a small hyuk afterward.

"And what do you find so funny?"

"The thought of you attending cooking classes."

Raito scowled. "If bullets could penetrate you…"

"You'd kill me?" Ryuk finished his sentence for him, which got Raito even more angered.

Raito didn't respond. First from L, now from Ryuk. Next it was going to be Tidus. Raito was smarter than Tidus. He had far superior wits than Tidus did. He could outsmart that idiot any day.

"I don't think I should play blitz ball anymore with L." He said out loud.

"Because you got unlucky once?" Ryuk asked. "That game seems like fun. I'd try it, but they can't see me."

"Yes, I know that." Raito spat back. "I just don't want to lose anymore. And now L gets cake. Arggh!" He sighed frustrated with himself and L. More with L, because he got cake. Cake? Honestly! Raito was making serious bets here, and all L had to do was bet on cake! Maybe L wasn't as bright as everyone first thought…

"Are you gonna do it?" Ryuk asked.

"Do what?"

"Stick with your word? Actually make all the cakes."

"I dunno. It depends. If I don't stay with my word does that make me any more likely to be Kira?" He asked, thinking a loud again. "Well, let's see. Kira hasn't really given a principal to go by. The only one that he does go by is he'll kill any law breakers, but who wouldn't do that? Are there any other clue that I've given away that I always go by?" Raito began pacing now. "I left a note to L that one time. Death Gods love apples. I could do it again. It would be a note contradicting me baking cakes. …or if I _didn't_ bake cakes." Raito smiled now.

"So what?" Ryuk asked admitting that he was lost in Raito's train of thought.

"Prove that Kira is a man of his word. Once he says something he never disobeys it." Raito was still grinning. He sat down on the couch and stretched out lazily, putting his feet up on the coffee table. "But me, on the other hand will not be a man of my word. I'll simply not make him cakes. I'll just make my actions not match Kira's. It's so simple." He was slipping out a piece of the Death Note he always kept at hand. This one was hidden in his sock. Yeah, it got gross but he had to go to extreme measures now. The only question was- who to kill to prove it?

He couldn't control actions unless death was involved. He couldn't use Tidus (although he was itching to do it) because that would be a dead giveaway that he was Kira. The same went for Wakka. Wakka had beaten him, so he couldn't kill him. It would look like self vengeance.

Should he kill just another criminal? He figured that was the best way to do it. Clicking on the news he waited for the report of criminals to come on. When the announced pointed at the faces of pictures of criminals, Raito took careful note of the name. Terue, a woman, who had committed murder and several other minor crimes, was the perfect candidate. She was middle aged, mid thirties Raito would guess. Male or female, she was a wrong doer and she had to be punished.

He put his pen to the paper and began to write out her name and a few actions for her take before her death, but his cell phone began ringing. With a sigh he put the pen down and answered the phone. "Yes?"

"RAITO!"

Raito had to hold the phone away from his ear because of the volume.

"Misamisa has missed her Raito! Where has Raito gone to?" Misa's voice was screeching over the cell phone. Raito shivered. Misa was annoying, sure, but she knew who Kira was. Therefore he was forced to put up with her.

"I'm working." He said.

"But when Misamisa watches the news there haven't been enough reports of dead criminals! Misa was scared that Raito got hurt."

"Look Misa, I'm a bit busy right now-"

"Is Raito trying to blow Misa off? Again?"

"Misa, you can visit me if you want to, alright?" Raito asked, hoping to get this done. He just wanted to make Terue write a note to L.

"Yay! Where is Raito!" She asked.

"The Bellsey Inn. Just ask for what room I'm in at the front desk. I'll call them and tell them I'm expecting a guest." He told her. "Now go."

"Yes! Misamisa will go right n-"

Raito hung up the phone.


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

**Collective Winnings**

L was munching on his apple. He reached down for another one, but they were all gone. He glanced away from the computer. Every now and again he put sugar cubes in the melted chocolate and watched them melt. Now he only had half a bowl left of cubes. He started popping those in his mouth.

Something came to his mind. Raito was in this Inn. He was somewhere nearby too. If he knew where L was, the L wanted to know where Raito was. He got up off the floor and headed downstairs. He approached the receptionist at the desk.

"Pardon me, but can I receive the room number of another guest here?" L asked. "I need to know where Raito Yagami is staying."

The receptionist typed something into the computer. "Yes, he told us he was expecting you." She replied. "He's in room number sixteen. That's floor two."

"Alright, thank you." L left the desk. He began wondering what she meant when she said Raito was expecting him. Raito wouldn't actually expect L would he? How did he know what L was going to do? Perhaps it was just to scare L?

L had guessed that Raito was in the hotel, but not as close as this. He was two rooms down from L's current room. Which reminded him that he needed to switch as soon as humanly possible. …After he spoke with Raito, of course. He just wanted to check on Raito after he calmed down a little bit. Perhaps his attitude now would be different from before when he lost. Perhaps L would gain a lead this time.

He went up to his floor, but instead of heading to his room he turned a few doors early and knocked on the proper door.

Raito looked up at Ryuk. "How did she get here so fast? I'm not even done writing this down." He said, pointing at the death note paper.

"So hide it, let her in, and rewrite it." Ryuk suggested.

Raito folded up the death note paper, and slipped it into his pocket. "Yeah, come in." He said with a sigh.

The door opened and instead of being greeted by hugs and annoying fan girl kisses, he was greeted by an awkward smile.

"L!" Raito jumped up off the couch and looked around, just to double check that the death note paper hadn't fallen out, or that he hadn't left anything behind to give himself away.

"What are you looking for?"

"I just dropped the remote."

L glanced at the coffee table where the remote to the television was sitting. "Okay…" He looked at Raito. He wasn't expecting L. Why did the lady as the desk say he was? "You seem surprised."

Raito had been calm up until now. Ryuk watched as Raito's face seemed to grow stiffer. "Surprised? No, not by you." His tone was solid and angry. "Why did you come here anyway?"

"I have a question." L said to Raito. He was still frustrated. A trait that Kira also shared.

"It better not be stupid."

"Will you honestly make me cakes?" L asked. It was an experiment. He wanted to see Raito's reaction. (And somewhere in the back of his mind he really wanted Raito to say yes, he would.)

"That's what you came to ask me! If I would follow through and make you cakes!"

"There's nothing bad about that. We made a bet, and I want what I won." L said.

Raito didn't exactly know how to argue. He was trying to keep words out of his mouth that Kira might say. But this was difficult since he _was_ Kira. "We'll talk about this tomorrow." He finally said.

L chuckled. "What if I said I wanted a cake tomorrow?"

"Alright, fine! I'll get you a cake tomorrow! Happy now?" Raito yelled.

"Strawberry?" L asked, taking a step back, slightly scared of Raito. But not scared enough to let him forget about the strawberries.

"Yes! Whatever!" Raito said. "I'm waiting for someone to come, can you get out now?" Raito pointed to the door, which L was already backing up towards.

"Okay. Thank yo-"

"You're not welcome." Raito crossed his arms.

Once L left and closed the door behind him, he smiled. He was getting a full strawberry cake tomorrow! He was content. But he still had to switch rooms. He figured that he would go do that now.

Shuffling into the elevator, he pressed the button to the lobby. Once the elevator doors opened he heard a familiar voice. A familiar female voice. Misa. The doors open and Misa was standing in front of the desk arguing with the receptionist about something.

"But Raito said he would tell the receptionist that she was coming!"

"I'm sorry, but the visitor he was expecting already came. This is a very high class Inn. We can't just give away the rooms of people who are staying here." The woman responded.

"No, Misa is who Raito wants to see! No one else! Misa is Raito's guest!" She argued.

L didn't get out of the elevator. He swiftly pushed the elevator button to get to floor four. He would switch rooms later tonight.

"I'm sorry miss, but there is nothing I can do. The guest already came to Raito's room."

Misa crossed her arms and yelled something about the woman being mistaken because Raito couldn't be seeing anyone more pretty than her.

Right before the door closed Raito heard the woman behind the desk say, "Ummm…he was a boy."

L smiled only slightly. Misa had annoyed him from the start. But hey, at least he had strawberries to always fall back on.


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

**Actually Bake? Yeah right.**

L had not moved rooms. Once he arrived back in his old hotel room he began doing research, getting in contact with Mr. Yagami, asking which criminals had died recently, and putting those deaths to work. But not many had died in the past two days.

He was too busy working to be distracted by switching rooms. And it simply grew too late. So he fell asleep in his room that night, without switching.

While L was continuing his normal routines, Raito, Ryuk, Wakka, and Tidus were doing something quite differently. After Tidus and Wakka had arrived back in the apartment, they were confronted by an angered Raito.

"Haha, that after game was awesome!" Tidus walked in on Raito scribbling names down on a piece of paper.

Raito hurried to hide the paper. "Oh, it's you."

"You should've played with us!" Tidus said.

Raito wanted to play blitz ball again. It was an extremely good game. The thrill of doing a front flip and kicking the ball was something he loved. But not with Tidus.

"Yeah- I'd rather have killed someone than played with you again Tidus." Raito said putting the pen on the table of which he had just written three names in the Death Note.

"That's not nice. You shouldn't say that, ya? It might bring bad luck or somethin'." Wakka chimed in.

"I already have bad luck." Raito replied.

"Or L has beginner luck!" Tidus suggested.

"Yeah that makes me feel a whole lot better." Raito reported to Tidus. "Just shut up, alright? You never make anything better."

"Hey, I can make everything better!" Tidus argued. "Everyday I get up extra early just to make my hair perfect so any girl walking down the street will be extremely happy and feel way better just by looking at me. It's a trait I'm proud of."

Raito sighed. He really didn't see the point in arguing. Tidus was obviously a girl. There was no other explanation. He sat in the bathroom for six hours and did his hair. Probably something that Misa did. He probably gave himself pedicures at night and used the nasty 'good' smelling shampoo in the shower. Raito was so pissed off all he could do was mentally insult Tidus.

Tidus saw Raito not speaking, so he figured that he had won for now. He grinned. "That's right, it's the hair." He brought his hand up to his forehead and flipped it out of his eyes. His beautiful eyes. Ah yes, they were amazing just like his hair. They matched.

Wakka looked back and forth. "Umm…so what do you guys want to do?"

Raito stood up. "I have to go somewhere."

"Where are ya going?" Tidus asked curiously.

"Somewhere."

"You're being unfair!" Tidus said, wanting to go with him if it was somewhere interesting.

"I'm unfair?" Raito turned on Tidus. "Shut up." He threw a punch at Tidus's face. He hit his mark, the middle of the pretty boy's face.

"Wha- OUCH!" He held his nose. "You annoying little-" He tackled Raito, and they both flew over the coffee table onto the floor.

Both wrestling with each other, they rolled around, knocking into tables and chairs, pummeling the daylights out of each other. Tidus had gotten a firm hand on Raito's neck, but Raito had swung his elbow up and smacked Tidus in his cheek. Wakka ran over and tried to pull Tidus off Raito.

"Get off!" Tidus said, talking either to Wakka or Raito, no one could really tell though.

"You're the most annoying 'famous' person I have ever met! You're not even good at blitz ball!" Raito yelled after he shook Tidus's hands from his neck.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!" Tidus wasn't getting up. He was punching Raito in the chest now.

It was the second fight Raito had gotten in. He was starting to wonder if it was him, or just because he was placed with these annoying people. But now wasn't exactly the right time to ponder. "I'M ABOUT TO TITLE YOU WITH ALL THE PROFANITY I KNOW OF!" Raito shot back.

Tidus didn't exactly know what profanity was, nor did he ever pick up a dictionary in his life, but still, he was stronger than Raito. He didn't do all this working out for nothing. With that thought in mind he smacked Raito in the face then shoved him into a couch. Tidus quickly stood up, and was about to kick him when Wakka interfered.

"You idiots." Wakka pulled Tidus away. "Both of you."

"Now you're calling me an idiot?" Tidus asked.

Raito picked himself up off the floor and sat down on the couch. He examined his rapid growing bruises all over his face and chest.

"No, you're both equal idiots." Wakka said to both of them.

"That's not fair! He started it!" Tidus said pointing at Raito. Raito glanced up, but ignored the blond haired fool.

"You act like you're seven." Raito put in. But mentally, he knew Tidus was seven. "And I still have to be somewhere." He said standing up.

"Then don't stay here." Wakka said, thinking it was best if one of them left.

"Yeah, whatever." Raito went into the bathroom, washed his face, then left the Inn. He wasn't going to bake L a cake. He was going to buy one. And if L wanted it tomorrow, then fine, he could get it tomorrow. Raito just wanted to get Wakka and Tidus out of here as soon as he could. He hated Tidus. But before they left, of course, he would steal the blitz ball. That way he could continue playing while they were stuck doing nothing at all. Ha.

With his hands in his pockets and his hooded sweater pulled over his face he trudged down the street. He had to find a bakery before they all closed. There was a nice corner bakery down the block. He could see it from here. There was a sign with a big cake on the front of it. Good.

He entered the store, hoping that his bruised face wouldn't attract too much attention. It didn't really matter anyway since he was the only one there, so the clerk was only looking at him. Oh well, he might as well get this over with.

Approaching the desk, he leaned on it with one hand and asked, "Do you have any strawberry cakes?"

The man nodded. "Yeah, we've got three actually. Fresh, all made today."

"Good. How much will the smallest one be?"

"28.50 plus tax." He said. "Lemme go into the back and get it." The man disappeared into a door, and came out a second later with a beautiful strawberry cake, fit to serve much more than one person. It was a sheet cake.

"Don't you have anything smaller?" Raito asked.

"Nope. This is it." The man put the cake on the counter. "Take it or leave it."

"Fine. Just wrap it up for me." Raito began taking money out of his pocket and counting it out.

The man did as he was told and put the cake in a box. He took out a sticker that said 'Jean's Bakery' and was about to put it on the flap of the box as a seal when Raito stopped him.

"Wait, can I have no sticker?" He had to make it look like he baked the cake himself.

"I guess." The man handed him the box without a sticker on it. He took Raito's money, gave him change, and Raito was off.

He carried the cake with him to the hotel. Now he had to go through the humiliation of giving L a cake. Why was life so cruel? At least Ryuk wasn't talking to him. If he was, then Raito might have thrown the cake in his face. Of course, it would only go through him and hit the ground. A good 28$ of his money spent.

Raito entered the elevator, and exited on his and L's floor. He slowly passed his room without a second glance because his eyes were fixed on L's door. He stepped outside of L's doorway and knocked three times softly. The door opened a moment later with L slouching in the doorway looking down at the box with a smile.

Raito held out the box for L to take, turning his face away so he couldn't see L's pleasure. L gladly took it, and even though it was obviously bought he was content. He thought about saying thank you, but he noticed a bruise on Raito's cheek. What had he been doing?

Once the cake was out of Raito's hands he stormed away back to his room. L didn't even bother closing the door. He opened the box, stuck his finger in the frosting and put it in his mouth. He watched Raito enter his room, but Raito forgot to close the door. L leaned against his door way and watched.

"I'm stealing this." Raito announced as he picked up Wakka's blitz ball. He ran out of the room, and caught a glimpse of L at the door way. "I'll play you again!" He yelled, running down the hall away from Wakka who he had assumed would follow.

L put the cake neatly on a table inside, left his room, and chased Raito outside to play the game once again. And who knew? Perhaps this time he would win two strawberry cakesper week?


End file.
